Temple
Having your hero build you a golden temple out of 1000 golden bricks is one out of three long goals your hero strives to accomplish in your name and honor. You and your kind (the gods) are appeased by having it built out of gold: the holiest metal there is. It is quite a task for your small little hero to complete, but it makes their god proud of them (or so they think). The temple completion is counted in 0.1% format. When the completion percentage is at 100%; your temple will be complete. Completion "12:05 Carefully placed the last brick, swept all the rooms, opened all the doors and stately cut the ribbon with my sword. I can’t believe it's finally happened! After these many months of work, the temple in your name is finished, my Lord! I'm feeling crazy with happiness!" - After a hero has completed the golden temple. When the hero completes the temple, the god is given additional power such as: * For the construction pantheon, the date and time at which the temple was fully completed is now shown, also for temple owners, the brick percentage on their status displays says 100%. * You receive a new power; Miracle. The miracle influence costs 50% godpower to use. But it's a very strong and useful influence. * The temple medal always shows up next to the name of the god, during a mouse-over of the medal, the specific time and date of the temple's completion is shown. * It also largely increases the influence of the hero's guild in the town they are in currently; while non-temple owners can amplify the name of their guild by using an encourage or punish action, additionally taking 25% of their Godpower. Temple owners use 50% of their godpower, further maximizing the potential influence in that particular town. * Whenever a temple owner visits Godville (Town), one of the events listed below can happen at their temple: ** The ability to be able to turn 10,000 gold coin into experience. ** Free and continuous donations of gold from other heroes and gods. ** Free godpower charges at the rate of about one or two charges per day. Temple Medal The temple medal: You obtain the medal after your hero completes the temple. When you hover above it with the cursor, you will see the exact time that that particular temple was completed. Aftermath Now that you have completed one of the greatest goals in the game, there are still more things to do, you can't relax and be useless just yet. Since completing a temple gives you to temple medal, it's time to go after the breeder medal. But that's just one of the things you can do after completing your temple. You can submit ideas for things to do after you complete your temple, you can go after the top spot on all of the pantheons, gain influence for your guild. Or you can just sit back and relax and chat with your fellow gods. It's completely up to you. Note Golden bricks will still be able to be collected, but they will become bold artifacts instead. Category:Gameplay